Naruto the Soul Reaper Shinobi
by book lover reader
Summary: Decades after he defeated the Uchiha trio and absorbed the Jyuubi after living with his many wives they all die in their sleep. Naruto is asked by the Spirit King to go to the Bleach universe and once he has saved that universe he will live in peace with his wives from both worlds for the rest of eternity. He will take the Bleach universe by storm.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Disclaimer: I hope you enjoy my new fic. I don't own anything

It was in the afternoon where our story begins. Some punks on skateboards knocked over a glass bottle with some flowers in it. Suddenly one of the punks was kicked the one who was trailing in the back. The punk's head slammed into the ground, knocking him out. The others stopped.

The person who kicked the punk was revealed to be a beautiful girl medium, messy bright orange hair which fell to her face, a bit spiky, amber eyes in her cute and round face made her look feral. She also had a really well toned and nicely shaped body, wide hips, long shapely legs, high C to low D-cup sized breasts and an air of fighting all around her despite her innocent and entrancing appearance. She was also dressed in a school uniform: short gray skirt, white blouse, gray jacket, a red ribbon tying said jacket closed, ankle high white socks and brown shoes.

"You got a death wish girl?" the biggest and ugliest of them said as he stepped forward.

"Nobody jumps one of my boys for no reason and lives to tell the tale." he stepped forward, his camo pants and white shirt ruffling slightly in a sudden breeze.

"Hm." was the girl's reply.

"That's all you GOTTA SAY!?" the punk charged fist raised, and was met with a foot to the face. He fell down and the girl's foot slammed into his back repeatedly.

"Little Yama's down! We gotta help him." said one of them.

The others replied. "Are you crazy?"

"No way am I taking on that psycho no matter how hot she is!"

The girl meanwhile, was stamping her foot into little Yama's head so hard his face was being buried into the pavement. She finished and looked up, giving Yama's accomplices a death glare.

"Listen up you Pond scum! You see that?" she asked venomously, pointing at the knocked over bottle.

"First question; what do you think that is? You, the one in the middle! Answer!" she barked. The one he was addressing looked around, and was frightened to find he was the one in the middle.

"Wait, you talking to me? I guess somebody left those flowers for some kid who got killed here." She nodded and then kicked him in the face sending him flying and causing the other two to cry out. "CORRECT!" she yelled.

"Wait! chill out!" said one of them nervously.

"Now, the next question, why is that vase lying down?"

"I guess one of us knocked it over when we were skateboarding through here." said the shorter one who was shaking in fear. She delivered a roundhouse kick to both of them.

"You idiots catch on fast. Now go and apologize, or next time THE FLOWERS WILL BE HERE FOR YOU!" a shadow covering her face and flames appeared behind her making her look like some sort of hellish deity. The two she had kicked screamed and bolted with the third following, all screaming "WE"RE SORRY!"

"There! That should keep those assholes from showing their ugly faces around here." A girl appeared behind her standing next to the pole.

"Thank you for coming to my defense. I think now I might be able to rest peacefully."

She nodded slowly. "No problem. I'll bring you some new flowers tomorrow after all you deserve to rest in peace." She said walking away as the ghost faded.

My name is Ichigo Kurosaki, I'm 17 years old so I'm a high school student. My family runs a medical clinic here in town. Maybe it's because we're entrusted with the lives of the living I'm not sure but for as long as I can remember, I've been able to see the souls of the dearly departed.

"I'm home!" the girl shouted as she opened the door.

"My sweet first angel, why were you so late!" shouted a middle aged man with short spiked up hair and a short beard in a doctor's outfit, Isshin Kurosaki, her father, and that was when the man got kicked right in the face by his daughter with an inhuman brute force.

"What the hell was that for!" yelled her father defensively as he stood up and attempted to hug his daughter "Your daddy dearest was so worried because you were late for dinner!" he cried out comically with tears flowing down.

"You knew I was going to home late! I told you this morning!" yelled the girl as she stepped away from her father's hugs… they just gave her the creeps.

Isshin froze, his daughter was right, she did tell him and the others that morning "Sorry, I forgot" he laughed rubbing the back of his head, before smiling comfortingly as he placed a hand on his daughter's shoulder "But I was worried for your wellbeing. But it's ok, my daughter, I'll look and take care for you no matter what and save you from whatever danger might come your way" then he threw his arms to his sides and yelled to the skies, and his daughter:

"NOW, JUMP INTO YOUR DADDY'S MANLY CHEST!"

The girl responded by doing what she and one of her little sisters would do in a situation like that, she kicked her father right on the face once again with a jumping roundhouse kick, making him fall hard and unconscious, and then went to the table with a feeling of doing a great good.

"I pity you, you know? You had to live with that far more than us" stated Karin, one of Ichigo's younger twin sisters and the one who shared the eldest daughter's abilities to stop their panda lookalike of a father.

"Just one more year" Ichigo stated the time it'd take her to be an adult and get out and away of her father, taking her chopsticks and separating them before eating.

"Hey where is Naruto shouldn't he be down here, asked Ichigo about her adopted brother who was a graduate. When Ichigo was one according to her mother before she died her parents had heard crying that wasn't coming from her. They had gone outside and found a baby in a cradle on the door step.

Next to the baby was a katana, a ninja-to, and a tan-to with a letter on top of the baby. It explained the name Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze, date of birth etc. Apparently their decision to keep me was when they picked him up she apparently had been reaching toward him and when they put both of them in the same cradle she had cuddled to him and wouldn't let go, so they adopted him.

Since then he had become a member of the family. Her parents had remodeled the attic to make it bigger to be a room for Naruto later on. The entrance to his room was through Ichigo's room which was fine with them. Little did her father know but when she and Naruto were 16 they had entered into a secret relationship along with two other girls Orohime and Tatsuki. And yes that meant he was fucking their brains out. He was able to make what he called Shadow Clones which helped him do multiple things at once such as fucking all three girls at once.

Orohime was a girl with long dark orange hair, sexy body, and breasts even bigger than ichigo's. Naruto had stopped bullies from picking on her and cutting her hair. Ichigo and Naruto had comforted her when her brother had died in a car crash.

Tatsuki had been friends with the pair since they were four and in Karate. There Naruto was first in the class and by the time he was 16 he was a black belt in numerous martial arts from hand to hand to weapons specifically blades (It is possible to be a black belt at that age I have seen several cases of that happening).

The reason they had enough money to pay for these activities was they found out he had great luck and had accidently won when the Kurosaki's had gotten a lottery ticket and he was allowed to pick the numbers and had won 15 million in U.S. dollars.

When Naruto had turned 18 he started to play the lottery and has won over half a billion of U.S. dollars. He had told his pseudo- father he planned to use the money to get through school as well as to help Ichigo and the twins that much was true.

However he had spent a million dollars to make a house where he, Ichigo, Orohime, and Tatsuki could live in comfortably with dozens of rooms, bathrooms, and kitchens, whatever. If for some reason they were close to running out of money naruto would just win more his luck was just that good.

Until the three girls could get out of High School they had to keep the four way relationship quiet until they had all graduated which is a pain especially for Orohime who had to deal with the unwanted molestations from Chizuru which is usually stopped by Tatsuki who only punches and kicks solely for the fact Chizuru kept trying to force herself to touch Orohime.

"He said he'd be back later that he had some stuff to do," Karin flatly replied. She alone had known that her older sister and pseudo brother along with two female friends. How she knew well it happened one night seven months ago.

(FLASHBACK)

It had been late at night when their father had been gone on a two week business trip and she was going back to her shared room when she heard what sounded like… moaning?

So she went to the source which was her older sister's room she opened the door and to her astonishment…

(BEGIN LEMON)

Will come up with one later and published in a list of lemons through my stories.

(END FLASHBACK)

She would have blushed at the memory if she didn't have such good control over her emotions.

She then smirked, "By the way, Ichigo there's another ghost over your shoulder."

Ichigo looked over her shoulder and saw it was a middle aged man in glasses "Hey, I'm trying to eat dinner" the berry girl mumbled "Tell me your problems later"

"Okay" the ghost sighed.

"Wow, you two are so lucky" Yuzu, Karin's twin sister who looked very different than her twin, said.

"I don't count myself as lucky" the black haired girl replied stoically.

"But I'm so jealous, you too can see ghosts" Yuzu replied.

"I don't understand what's so great of them, I don't even believe in them" Karin stoically replied.

"But Karin how can you say that, I thought you had the power to see them!" said her shocked twin.

Karin gave her twin and the ghost a cold look and spoke with a matching icy tone "I'm in permanent denial, seeing them doesn't make me believe in them"

Poor Yuzu and the shocked soul felt the air rather chilly, the ghost even feeling it deep in its being as he whispered "That's really cold."

After Ichigo was done with her dinner she went up the stairs to her room.

Ichigo was resting in her bed, staring at the ceiling of her simple room when a familiar short, almost flat chested, swordswoman appeared through the girl's wall.

The berry girl blinked, and then she rubbed her eyes to double check and saw the she was really there.

"It is close" the ravenette said… just before Ichigo kicked her in the butt.

"Don't you 'It is close' me, dumbass!" the girl shouted as she planted a solid kick on the shorter girl's behind before pointing at the midget "Why are you here? And what do you want?" an angry Ichigo asked the shocked girl who gave her a disbelieving look.

The petite girl was very confused, despite having been kicked in her rear.

"What you are able to see me but I can't be seen by ordinary humans?" she asked. The strawberry nodded. The girl stepped closer and cupped her face in one of her hands, examining it with her eyes "Hmm… you seem like any normal human I've seen so far… could you be defective?"

That last line only angered the girl "I'll show you defective!" she said and was about to kick the ravenette, had she not skillfully jumped on the foot and propelled forward and put her feet on ichigo's head that sent her to the ground.

"You want to know what I am, then I will tell you. I am a Soul Reaper." Said the Soul Reaper Rukia.

(An explanation later)

Ichigo and Rukia sat around a round tea table in the middle of the orange haired girl's room as she took in what she heard from both with a serious look on her face and her arms crossed under her more than decent bosom: "Very well, you are a soul reaper" she nodded "And you came here from a place called Soul Society" nodding again "To take care of demons like the one we saw in the streets" again with the nodding "Which was following that little girl's soul" one last nod "Yeah, I'll just belie-

-THERE'S NO WAY I'LL BELIEVE THAT!"

Rukia saw the table being flipped by the girl's obvious anger, and sadly the girl got on Rukia's bad nerves by not only denying her stories but even daring to make fun of her size. To calm the girl down, and avoid more violence, Rukia did the most intelligent thing she thought of: put her in a binding spell, as if she were tied up on the ground with her arms behind her back.

Rukia said nothing, but turned and withdrew a sword on her hip, she turned around and placed the hilt on the sword on the ghost of the middle aged man the orange haired girl saw before "W-What the!" was all the berry girl managed to say in front of the weird spectacle. There was a stamp on the middle aged man's forehead before he disappeared in a bright flash of white, being replaced by a black butterfly.

The petite girl sighed, "I guess I should explain. I'll even use simple words for you" she said, the last words being a bit cocky.

Ichigo nodded despite still being bounded to the floor.

Rukia took out a notebook and began to explain using drawings, however said bunny pictures seemed to be drawn by what appeared to be a five year old with a weird taste in looks.

"Soul Reaper duties are sending normal souls called Wholes to the Soul Society, what humans call heaven, while eliminating hollows, evil spirits that devour wholes" explained the Soul Reaper

"So, any questions thus far?"

"To begin… why do your drawings suck so much?" the strawberry asked. One thing you learned from Rukia no matter what was not to mock her drawings, and Ichigo learned that after getting a fake, thin curly mustache on her face.

The Rukia told her that the two main jobs for soul reapers is to lead souls through Konso, and exercise Hallows wherever they find them.

"So that monster still is in the area?"

The shorter, black haired girl took out a cell phone, "It is, but I can't seem to find it"

That was when both Ichigo heard a strange roar.

"Did you hear that?" asked Ichigo.

"Hear what?" asked Rukia. That was when she heard it too, that is weird; it's as if I'm hearing it from a filter thought Rukia.

There was a loud crash that shook the house. She got a bad feeling and opened the door, and that was when Rukia finally felt it, a large pressure hitting her.

"The Hollow is here!" she yelled.

"What?" the strawberry yelled back.

That was when none other than a badly bruised Yuzu limped into the room "Ichi… help us" the girl whispered before collapsing.

"Yuzu!" yelled Ichigo in worry for her little sister.

She turned to Yuzu examined her "She's fine" She said after a few seconds "She still has her soul intact" she added with a sigh of relief.

"The Hollow's down stairs!" Ichigo yelled as she stood up as best she could with her arms still behind her back and ran to face the Hollow.

"You fool!" yelled the ravenette.

Ichigo stopped when she saw Karin being held by the Hollow, which looked like a giant fish monster with a white skull like face. Ichigo couldn't help but to freeze as the raven haired soul reaper ran to the Hollow and sliced the monster's arm, freeing the little girl as Rukia examined Isshin and nodded to the strawberry.

"They all still have their souls" She said.

The berry girl sighed in relief "But… I understand now" Said Rukia looking at Ichigo, a sad look on her eyes "You can see us, you can touch Rukia… it all makes sense now"

"What?" asked Ichigo.

"The Hollow is after you" Rukia said plain and simple "You have more spiritual power than I have ever seen, so it's obvious that monster would go after you, following those who had a tiny bit of your essence"

It all made sense for her, why the little girl was being pursued, why her family had gotten hurt… and all because of her. Ichigo gritted her teeth and did something rash no one would do in their sanity: she ran started to break the seal Rukia put on her, no human could break that seal and even less have their soul intact even if they made a crack… but this one girl just managed to do so out of her pure will before grabbing a chair and running at the monster.

"Let my family go! It's me you want!" yelled Ichigo as she swung the chair wildly around.

"Don't do it!" Rukia yelled.

However, the Hollow easily blocked and threw the chair away and was about to bite the orange haired girl. Rukia got in the way, getting a full set of teeth deep into her flesh before using one of her spells to blast away the Hollow.

"You dolt!" the short shinigami scowled.

"What?" asked Ichigo in all of her shock.

"One soul won't stratify it for long" the girl explained to the orange haired girl, "Those monsters will eat and eat without stopping, that's the one truth!"

Rukia sighed "It seems there is only one way to fight off these Hollows" She pointed her sword to the orange haired girl "You must take my powers temporally and defeat the Hollow"

"Ok" Ichigo simply responded.

"You better… wait… did you say okay?" asked the Shinigami at a loss.

"Yeah… I did" Ichigo affirmed her answer "If this monster is here for me, I'll have to take care of them."

"I should warn you, you might die" Rukia commented as the larger girl approached her.

Ichigo had a confident smile on her face "We all have to die sometime" she said without a fear "So what do I do?"

"You must drive the Zanpakuto into your very being" Rukia explained.

"Okay"

However before she could grab the blade the Hallow was upon them and about to crush them when suddenly there was a yell and the Hallow was sent flying. A person then dropped to the ground.

He was around 6ft, spikey blond hair, blue eyes, and wielding a katana. He was Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze and at the moment he was not happy. He had just gotten home only to see his family being attacked by some monster so he had quickly grabbed his katana went to the roof and kicked the monster as well as gave it a good slice.

He then told the girls to just do whatever they were about to do while he guarded them. Especially since there were more Hallows coming.

"By the way… the name's Ichigo" she said as Naruto readied his sword.

"Mine's Naruto."

"And my name is Rukia, Rukia Kuchiki"

Without another word Naruto saw Ichigo plunge the sword in her heart before a large eruption of power engulfed both of the girls. When the cloud of dust cleared Rukia was in shock, her uniform was gone, now she was wearing a white kimono.

"That is impossible" the raven haired girl said "That girl took all of my power"

Ichigo, now in a soul reaper's uniform with white bandages wrapped around her chest, acting as a makeshift bra, put a sword as big as her body on her shoulder before she ran towards the Hollows and with one slice destroyed the first in her path.

What was really surprising was that Naruto was also in the same uniform except it was also different, as well as having three swords. The Katana's sheath was on the left side held by the sash and the blade was a little longer and bigger katana with a blood red blade. The second blade was a ninja-to with the hilt overlooking the right side of his body. The third and final blade was a tan-to and it was held horizontal with the handle sticking on the left side.

However Rukia's surprise was nothing as memories began to flood his mind. Memories of a past life came flooding through his mind. However he decided to wait until the monsters were taken care of. However one memory that came first was that the weapons he had on his body were called zanpakuto's. That in all the three blades had 10 spirits and that the way to unleash their power was to say their name and a chant.

He called out "Pierce the Heavens and Earth: Kurama."

His katana started to change while the other two blades seemed to sink into his body. The blade seemed to be split into two weapons. The blade looked like a blood red version of Dante's sword except instead of a skull there is a snarling fox in his right hand, and on his left, in a holster he has a blood red and black version of one of Dante's guns.

Rukia watched in interest, 'I cannot believe it, what kind of human are they?' She asked herself in her shock.

Suddenly the Hallows attacked with a force of two dozen.

(First fight scene please go easy on me.)

The first six went after Ichigo who without difficulty cut them apart.

The others went after Naruto sensing he had more spirit energy than the girl. Suddenly he blurred and within one blink three were torn apart.

He then suddenly appeared above the Hallows.

Naruto then pulled out his gun and let loose a barrage of bullets that rained hell on the Hallows tearing apart eight of them. That left only seven left. Being satisfied with that he holstered his gun in favor of his blade to do the rest of the work.

As he was falling the Hallows surrounded him.

However he just smirked and yelled "Aerial Round Trip." He then spun his sword like a boomerang and destroyed six while the last one fled.

As he landed on the ground he suddenly pulled out his gun and pointed it at the last Hallow that had reappeared behind his back hoping to catch him off guard.

Naruto just said "I know you're dead but seriously could you watch you're hygiene," before turning the last Hallow into Swiss cheese.

All Rukia could do was look in shock at both of them tear the Hollows to pieces with relative ease, before letting a smile grace her face "Those two are one of a kind"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Here is the harem but open for suggestion.

Harem: harribel, rukia, orihime, soi-fon, yourichi, nel, rangiku, unohana, momo, nemu, lily, tatsuki, kukaku, Suzumebachi, Isane, shirayuki, loly, tobiume, fem-ichigo, Uriko (fem-Uryu).

I corrected the problems such as with the holster.

I also will be putting up a poll because several people have expressed the desire for harribel's team to also be with naruto.

I am glad many people seem to like this considering it has been up for only 12 hours.


	2. Author Note

**Author's Note**

Hi this isn't a new chapter. This is just to let you know that I know have a poll for the question I had from the last chapter. Should naruto be put with harribel's team or not?


	3. Author Note 2

**Author's Note**

Hi I am now finished with the poll. The poll question was "Should naruto be put with harribel's team or not"? In a little over 6 to 1 lead harribels team will be with naruto. Now I gotta figure out how to do it. So the current harem is

Harem: harribel, mila rose, sun sun, apacci, rukia, orihime, soi-fon, yourichi, nel, rangiku, unohana, momo, nemu, lily, tatsuki, kukaku, Suzumebachi, Isane, shirayuki, loly, tobiume, fem-ichigo who going to be called ichi from now on, Uriko (fem-Uryu).


End file.
